Tears to Shed
by meikeevansx
Summary: Steam and Greed get into a fight, and Steam says something completely horrible to Greed. Greed then sings about it. some steampunk!onceler and greedlerbot steamcest cause i couldn't find that much on here. -


Okay, so Steam is a bit OOC in the beginning.-looks back-..okay, really OOC. Lack of sleep does funny stuff to people. But, it's my first time actually posting something that I wrote, so... hope you like it. :)

Today is just _not _a good day. It hadn't started that way, however. When I had awoken from sleep mode, Steam had been curled around me, peacefully sleeping. I had tried to get out of bed without waking my creator, but I ended up tumbling onto the floor with a loud crash, and all of my systems went blank. The noise woke Steam up. He bolted straight up in bed, and looked around.

"Greed?" Steam looked down and saw him laying there. "You okay buddy?"

The room was silent for a while, and Steam began to panic. He leapt out of bed and ran to kneel next to Greed. Steam immediately saw the problem. Steam sighed, shaking his head. When he fell, Greed had disconnected the main power cord running to his head. Slowly, Steam rose to his feet. He walked slowly over to the small machine he kept beside the night stand. Crouching down, Steam pressed the power button and grasped the handle that had shot out. He slightly smiled at his invention. He had created it on the off chance that Greed malfunctioned. Greed may look human, but he's still a robot, and weighed a lot. This machine would roll Greed onto a stretcher capable of holding his weight, and move to the nearest elevator, where Steam would press the button labeled 'lab' and begin the descent.

It had taken Steam hours to fix the cord. He had to remove layers and layers of metal and wiring, restore the power to Greed's head, and replace all of the shell pieces. After he fixed the cord, Steam powered Greed up, and smiled when everything went smoothly.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Steam looked at me worriedly. I wanted to soeak to him, tell him it was okay, but my voice box still didn't work properly. Instead, I let out a comforting _"Churr~" _ and his face calmed. I smiled, happy that I could offer my creator some happiness. My smile faded as Steam's expression darkened.

"What did you do earlier?" I looked around, and grabbed a chalkboard, some chalk, and wrote.

_'I tried to get up without waking you up and I fell.' _ Steam looked skeptical.

"Right... and why would you not want me up?" I was confused. Why was he behaving this way? I scanned his face. Frown. Eyebrows pressed together. He was..._angry_? But why?

_'It's not that I don't want you up. You were just awake until very late working in your lab. You needed to sleep.' _I smiled a tiny reassuring smile, but his eyebrows just drifted lower.

"I don't need you making those decisions for me. When you wake up, you know you're supposed to wake me up. That's one of the things I created you for." His voice was icy, and I cast my eyes downward.

_"I'm sorry.. It won't happen again.' _I wrote, hoping to end this argument. But it seemed Steam didn't want the same.

Steam rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "You should be sorry. Stupid machine. _I_ make the rules around here. _I'm _the _human _in this house. Remember that the next time you try to make my decisions."

I sat there, staring at him. My chest burned. My head hurt. I looked at my creator's face, and saw the one thing i never wanted to be there. _Disgust. _I don't know what it was directed to: Me, the situation...himself... so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran out of the house and to the small garden Steam and I had planted.

-Steam's POV-

I can't believe what had just come out of my mouth. I didn't mean a word of it. The mix of lack of sleep, and the fear of Greed never functioning again had just...fried my brain, I guess. Still... that was no excuse. Tears sprang into my eyes. I thought of chasing Greed as he ran from the room, but didn't go through with it. I was probably the last thing he wanted to see right now. I decided to wait for a while, and gather my thoughts, before finding him. I made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink. I went to the fridge and stopped. There was a noise coming from the open window. I walked over and looked out onto our garden. It was almost winter, so the plants were mostly brown and withered, and broke off in the wind. I scanned the garden for the noise and spotted Greed sitting under our favorite tree, hugging his knees to his chest.

-Greed POV-

I slowly walked over to _our _tree. We had planted it when we first moved in. Now it stood relatively tall. Tall enough to block out the sun on a summer day, at least. It's tufts had turned a slight blue color near the end. _'Beautiful'_ I sat underneath it and brouht me knees to my chest, thinking of what Steam had said. One phrase in particular was repeating through mu mind. _'Stupid machine.'_ Stupid machine. Only a stupid machine would forget something his vreator had told him. Only a stupid machine would fall and break itself. Only a stupid machine would think that a relationship between a human and a robot would work. I huffed, and looked at my metal hand. _Metal._ Not_ skin. _My chest twinged painfully. I searched for a recording to fit my feelings. One result. I played it.

"_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

_In the ice or in the sun it's all the same_

_Yet I feel my heart is aching_

_Though it doesn't beat it's breaking-"_

-Steam POV-

I heard him play a tune. I couldn't place it at first. Then he played it louder.

_"Yet the pain here that I feel,_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_And it seems that I still have_

_A tear to shed~"_

I was crying. I couldn't wait any longer. I ran out to Greed.

-Greed POV-

I stopped playing the song and let out a heavy sigh. The song perfectly outlined my feelings. _Tears. Pain. Things that I don't possess._ I was startled from my thoughts when the door burst open. Steam came running towards me with tears running down his face. He slid next to me and looked down.

_'Churr?' _I tried to sound questioning and angry, but it came out as hurt. He looked up, hesitated, then threw his arms around my shoulders.

"Greed..." he sniffled and continued, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean anything I said. You were right. I was tired, and I did need sleep. I just got so...worried when you fell..." his voice broke and he cleared his throat.

"I know those don't excuse anything... I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I love you. You aren't a stupid machine. I hardly even think of you _as _a machine. You're my best friend...I'm sorry."

I stared at him. Somehow, Steam always knew my thoughts. He addressed the topic that was distressing me most. I carefully brought my arms around his waist. I had a few recordings of speech available. I searched through them and organized a sentence.

"_Don't worry. I forgive you. I love you_."

He looked up at me, tears still coursing down his flushed cheeks, and smiled. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his. In that moment, i knew.

_**Everything would be alright.**_


End file.
